Teasing Times
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Gemma and Jackie go shopping and the younger one persuades her friend to buy a little something for Robbie. One shot.


**Authors Note:** How dare you suggest I've not been in this fandom for a while. :P This fic is based on a certain day in Edinburgh with Helen where we went into a shop for a present for our dearest Emma. :D In this we will pretend Gemma and Stuart are still in our show. Oh and I'm basically typing this up and posting today just to try to hide from the new of Elisabeth Sladen's death. A lot's gone on since I last wrote for you guys; John in Coronation Street being the biggest shock!

**Disclaimer:** Never going to own the show.

* * *

><p>On one of the few Saturdays they both had free of work, Jackie and Gemma had decided to take a day trip to Edinburgh for a different type of scenery and shopping experience. Jackie so far had bought nothing whereas Gemma's arms were loaded with bags of clothes and random little items from tourist shops.<p>

They were walking down the street when Gemma grabbed her friend's forearm, "Can we go in there please?"

Jackie looked at the shop she was pointing to. "Ann Summers? And we need to go in why exactly?

"Because it sells hot underwear," she replied as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet. Jackie rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged inside.

I wasn't a very large shop but the brunette knew instantly she should not have entered; the lingerie was far too saucy and the books and toys that were on sale in the front half of the shop were not her kind of thing at all. Gemma kept pointing things out to Jackie which made it look as though they were a couple but the younger woman didn't seem to be bothered by that fact.

"You should buy something to excite Robbie with. He would love it."

"Shut up about him," she hadn't stopped insinuating that there was something going on between Jackie and Robbie for the entire journey over, "Robbie is my friend and colleague, nothing more. O promise."

"Yeah, but you want more from him, don't you?"

"You know Robbie as well, there is no chance of anything happening no matter what I want or don't want. God, he's more attracted to you than he is to me!"

"Liar. And even if it was true, where's the harm in buying one of the sets? You could use it on some other guy who treats you like the only woman he can see." Jackie knew she would never get any peace for years to come if she didn't buy anything so she asked Gemma for her opinion on what she thought would be sexy but would still be capable of hiding under her work clothes.

"You're planning on making Monday his personal day of hell: letting him see but not touch while still having to pay attention to Burke and Stuart. Can I text Stuart and tell him the plan, he'll love it? You should go for red and black, silk and lace combo by the way."

She decided to try on the bra in-store just to ensure it did fit properly so went through the even seedier section of the store with videos and role play outfits. She admired any female who could pull off that amount of leather and look good because she knew she would look completely ridiculous if she tried one of them on. When she had the material on in the changing room she noticed how it pushed her breasts up more than usual but still managed to cover a reasonable amount of flesh and was quite surprisingly comfortable.

* * *

><p>On the Monday morning Jackie chose to straighten her long hair for the first time since growing it out. She tied it in a loose ponytail with her fringe laying across the side of her face, it was the first time she had worn it in this style since she had been a teenager but she liked it.<p>

Stuart was giving her a lift to work that morning and he insisted that he got a sneaky look at the bra. She let him see the strap and top of the cups. Stuart's response was an involuntary widening of his eyes and low whistle, "I'm jealous of Robbie now and I really shouldn't be!"

When they arrived at the station they had to wait another half hour before Robbie showed up which gave Jackie time to get cold feet several times about teasing him, especially if it didn't end how they expected. What kept going through her mind was the fear of him laughing or mocking her, but then he appeared and his cute smirk alone made her realise that she had to take the risk because she wanted to do a lot more than just stare at him.

Later in the morning Robbie needed her help trying to read an old map they had found at a scene which gave her the perfect opportunity to place her hands on the desk while leaning over to face him. She knew he always looked down women's tops independent of who the girl in question was, and sure enough she watched him slyly lower his gaze to the open buttons on the top of her blouse. She bit her bottom lip as soon as she was positive he had locked on to the view.

"What's the problem Robs?" He looked up sharply, trying to look casual but it was clear he was still more interested in what was going on beneath her neckline.

"You can try to make sense of this key. So, did you and Gemma have a fun day in our capital?"

"Yeah, it was good. Couple of nice little things I bought," she shrugged, causing her shirt to loosen at the top, making the lingerie even more visible at his angle and Robbie knew right then what she had bought. He couldn't be more surprised or aroused by the fact of this.

"Jackie, do you fancy coming to my place for a drink after work tonight? You could, I don't know, show me what you bought." Both of them had forgot they were not alone in the room and Stuart knew he had to keep in his laughter if he wanted to relay the whole conversation to Gemma when he saw her next.

"What if I didn't buy them for your pleasure but for someone else instead?"

"Then I would be heartbroken darling." Jackie smirked and stood up properly before whispering, "The map is upside down."

This type of situation repeated several times throughout the day which only made Burke incredibly confused and Robbie desperate for their shift to be over. When he finally shut his last case report he looked up to see Jackie tipping her chair backwards while watching him with a smile playing on her mouth. "Took you long enough to finish those papers. I thought you wanted out of here quickly tonight." The flirty tone had came naturally to her when she knew he wanted her and it wasn't going away no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Oh come on, your place or mine? For the drink. Obviously."

"Mine, if you don't mind. And hey I just realised my flat is also a lot closer." His eyes lit up several degrees and he couldn't resist placing his hands on her hips as she walked in front of him.

* * *

><p>As she unlocked her front door he reached the point where he had no control over his hands and lips traveling up her back neck. He even removed the band from her hair, loving how it had caused a small kink to appear where it had been.<p>

When she eventually got them inside he immediately pressed her back to the glass partition she had installed the year before and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

"If you dare tease me - like you did today - ever again you will get a lot worse than this, you understand?" She nodded before crushing her own lips against his, silently telling him she would fight back just as hard. He quickly disposed of the shirt that had been covering his gift all day and the trousers she had been using to cover the other half of the set. "God Jackie, you are gorgeous and you don't even believe me when I say it."

She tried to hide her face against his upper chest but he just shifted her face back with his finger and pressed light kisses to every place he could on her face.

"I'm not attractive. I look awful in this stuff and you just want any lay you can get."

"You can be so fucking dense sometimes. I've wanted to do this to you since way back when we first met and honestly I never thought you would wear gear like this but only because it's the sort of thing that I'm used to seeing on girls, and you certainly aren't them - not because you don't look even hotter than them now. I love you."

She kissed him slowly before responding out loud with the same three words. He grinned as he lifted her up so she could instinctively wrap her legs around his torso and balanced her body so he could slide the thin red straps down her arms before muttering into her ear, "Remind me to thank Gemma a hell of a lot for persuading you to buy this." She smirked and kissed his lips even more.


End file.
